Ｅｖｅｒｙｔｈｉｎｇ Ｗｉｌｌ Ｂｅ Ｏｋａｙ
by ScreamForTheReaper
Summary: Ａｍｅ Ｘ ＯＣ: Everything will be okay. Everything will be alright. So don't give up, it takes awhile.
1. Chapter 1

**Ugh, so I watched the movie and I wanted to so badly write a fanfiction for it so here I am. I just love Ame xD Anyway I hope you enjoy this and please tell me if there are any mistakes. Thank you!**

**Yukiko: imgur dot com ****_slash _****IARa5GQ**

* * *

_This is a story about my mother and father. No, this is not Yuki, that's my aunt. You see this is Amaya, I am the daughter of Ame! Now that that's out of the way, lets continue... _

_ At the time, way before I was born, my mother was a college student. Her name is Yukiko. My mother got stressed easily. She would cry and get upset. One thing kept my mother from going completely bonkers...she made a promise to my grandfather before he passed away. She promised to try and live a healthy and happy life._

_You see my mother was a dreamer. She would often stare up at the stars and wonder if they had all the answers to life (more like up coming tests). She would every night look up at the stars and wish upon them. Silly, I know but that was my mom._

The sounds of pens and pencils scribbling on paper filled the young raven-haired girl's ears, the teacher's lecture about how to write with detail and how important it is was become fainter and fainter as the clocks tick tok sound clouded her mind. A sigh escaped the college student's lips, her blue eyes wondering to the small clock that attracted her attention away from the lesson at hand.

Tick tok.

It seemed to be going slower and slower, mocking her for being trapped in this class or better yet in this life. Maybe it was just her imagination or maybe it was true, who knows. Soon the bell rang, the young teen didnt waste any time as she got up and made her way out of the lass room, it wasn't that she disliked the teacher or her classmates, it was just she disliked being trapped and forced to listen to a lecture about things she learned a long time ago. Also she had to get to work, a part time job she just got. She didnt want to get fired on the first day.

_My mother also had a part time job. A little work to make the money she needed. But you see sometimes my mother was so sad, she couldn't even bring herself to smile or laugh, let alone work. This caused her to lose jobs from time to time._

"Please, I'm begging you. I need this job!" Yukiko was on the verge of tears by this point. "No means no!" The overly snobby and very irritating man over the phone shouted.

_ Sometimes my mother would get so fed up, she would explode. No, not literally. Father told me to think about as a water balloon. You fill it up and fill it up but if you put too much it bursts._

Yukiko threw her cell phone at the wall as she busted into tears, her sobs were muffled by her hand which she placed upon her mouth as if that would stop everything. Time passed, the clock showed that it was 12AM. "I cant take this anymore." So she got up, slipped her shoes on and put on her coat, wrapping her scarf around her neck. She grabbed her keys that rested on the table in front of the door and put them into her pocket.

_Mother always told me that she wished she had someone to talk to back then. Someone to relieve her of those horrible thoughts that rang through her mind everyday. "I remember the night so well..." She would say and smile sadly when speaking of it. I really do wish mom didnt have to go through all of that stuff._

She walked for what seemed like ages but in reality was twenty minutes. Of course people didnt pay attention to her. Yukiko walked and walked until her legs shook and ached, until her nose and cheeks were red. "Just a little more..." She breathed, her breath coming out at fog in the cold weather. The small teen girl was now in the forest. She followed the small and narrow trail that lead up the mountain. Her heart beat went faster and faster.

Maybe she shouldn't do this...

The wind had picked up speed making the temperature colder. The moon got a little bit brighter and she climbed higher.

_My mother was going to do it. Jump. End everything. Her pain, her suffering would all just stop. But even though it would stop she wouldn't be alive anymore. She wouldn't smile or laugh, graduate and become a writer or artist. She would have just died a young teen. Barely able to experience life._

Yukiko's feet stood on the edge of the mountain, her eyes were red and puffy from her earlier crying and from the wind continuously slapping against them. Her hands unconsciously rolled into fist as she bite her bottom lip.

_ My father had been following her. He was curious to why a girl was out in the forest at this time of day. So he watched from afar..._

She placed her left leg out "One..." She counted, her voice barely coming out above a whisper. Yukiko then put her left arm out, the wind pushing her slightly "Two..." She continued to count. Her voice became slightly stronger. Her long raven colored hair flew with the winds as they began to pick up speed.

_ My father always wondered why someone as beautiful as mom hurt so much. To this day he remembers the feelings he felt when she fell back onto the mountain and busted into tears. "It made me sad but also angry at whoever hurt her." He told us._

"I cant..." The blue eyed girl whispered over and over as she stared up at the stars. "Why?" No answers. "Of course. Now look at me talking to myself. As if the stars would give me the answers to my problems. What am I five?"

_ Dad recalls that she stayed until daybreak. He sat there watching over her, all night. He made sure the other animals left her alone._

_ Dad said a whole month went by and everyday she looked more and more sad. "Her eyes...her eyes looked so lost and dead." He would tell us. One day at about lunch time, she came to the same spot she had been coming to for a month now. "She looked at though she had finally given up. She was skin and bones. Paler than usual and she carried a small note with her..."_

Today is the day. The pale and skinny teen stood at the edge of the mountain for the second time in her life but for the same reason as the last. Her used to be bright eyes looked to the sky as she mumbled a single phrase "I'm sorry." She didnt hesitate, didnt check he balance. She just leaned forward and let her eyes close.

_"I think it was during that single moment I realized that I fell in love with a girl whose name I didnt even know." Father always had a smile and he would look at mom like she was the most precious thing in the world._

_ Yukiko waited to the cold stinging air to hit her body, waited for that feeling of falling and not being able to stop. But instead she felt a hand on her wrist, it had a tight but gentle like grip on her._

"Thats dangerous."

_ Wasn't my dad a charmer? Haha, he meant well of course._

The unknown male had already pulled the raven-haired girl up and back onto the the mountain. "Why do you even care?" Yukiko grumbled, of course it came out as if she was spitting venom at him. But the golden eyed male was unaffected by her hissing tone. "Because...you are trying to end your life. Your life is much to precious to just throw it away like that." He spoke in a soft tone, trying to calm her, trying to help her. "I want to-" The golden eyed male was cut off by a pair of arms wrapping around his torso. "You are the first person in a very long time to care what I do...Thank you." He could feel his shirt begin to dampen with her tears. "-I want to help you." He whispered, as he rubbed her back and looked down at her.

"If you dont mind, may I ask your name?" Yukiko asked as she sniffled and releases the tall male.

"Ame." He told he, his hand flying to her cheeks and wiping her tears away. A small smile was on his features. By now he was dying to know her name. "Whats your name?"

"Yukiko."

_ Dad always said her name matched her because she was so pale, no matter how much sunlight mom got she stayed the same. I would often wonder if dad could feel mom's pain. If they shared some connection. I dont usually believe in fate but I do believe something brought my mother and father together. _

_ So whatever it was, I want to thank it. _

_ Who knows maybe it was the stars._


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry it took so long to update! Anyway, I can't say this chapter is my favorite. I don't think its that good but you decide that on your own. I hope you enjoy and please review. Also I want to thank Lady Kato for helping me out with the story. She has been such a big help! Thank you. 3  
**

* * *

_By now my mother and father had been friends for months about five. You could say that they were each others best friend. They only had each other._

"I hate this..." Yukiko groaned as she crumbled the homework she had and threw it behind her. Ame chuckled as he shook his head "Come on now, littering is not a very smart choice." He teased as his long slender arm reached out and picked the ruined homework up off the ground. Ame was referring to why she got the homework. Yukiko had been drawing during the lesson, completely ignoring the teacher and as punishment she had to write an essay on making smart choices. A huff of annoyance came from the small female "Maybe if he was actually an interesting teacher I would pay attention..." Ame laughed and shook his head. "Don't fuss, I was the same way in school. I absolutely hated it."

"Ame!" Yukiko whined as she threw her arms around the male.

"Yukiko!" Ame mocked with a chuckle, his left hand patting the top of her head.

"I just remembered something." Yukiko said as a small grin found its way to her face.

"Congratulations!" The male joked.

"I will punch you." The raven haired female male threatened.

"Okay, okay. What is it that you remembered?"

The blue eyed girl pouted as she flicked Ame's forehead. She could be so childish sometimes, it was really quite amusing. She could go from serious to childish in a matter of seconds, a small trait Ame liked about the female. "Ouch." Ame muttered as a small pout of his own formed, his hand went to his forehead and rubbed where the attack had been made. "That kind of hurt." He chuckled as he flicked Yukiko back. "Ow!" The female whined.

"No fair. You're a guy, you naturally have stronger flicks." Yukiko stated as she too rubbed her forehead.

_I remember dad telling me about how mom would always have such a fuss over whether something was out of place. I always laughed at that but it turns out, I hate the same thing._

Ame laughed at how she said flicks and not that men are usually stronger anyway. The golden eyed boy smiled as he leaned against the wall of her apartment. His eyes scanned the room "You're so clean, its not even funny. Seriously, I bet you have CD's and books in ABC order." The male teased, he knew she did, he just liked to poke at her from time to time. The female became flustered as she threw a shoe at him "It makes everything easier! What if I want to read a book that starts with 'F' all I do is go to the F section." Yukiko argued, her arms crossed.

"Okay, what about the total cleanness of everything else?" Ame asked, getting more amused by the second.

"I have OCD..." Yukiko mumbled. "And plus the cleaner the room the more space I have."

Ame looked at Yukiko, his golden eyes showing mischief. His slender fingers danced on the edge of a self. They made their way to a book marked under the letter 'M'. Yukiko's blue eyes narrowed at the male who smirked at her "What are you doing?" She asked caustically. "Oh nothing." The male answered, slowly and teasingly taking the book from its rightful place. His left hand went went a few letters, his fingers rubbing the spine of the book marked with the letter 'I' on it. "Hm, M and I. So close to each other but yet so far apart." Finally pulling the first book from its place the male took the second.

As if studying them he looked at the back of the books. "Don't you dare." Yukiko warned as she scooted closer to the male who was going to ruin her organized shelf. A chuckled escaped his lips as he swiftly replaced the books with each other in their spot. "Oops."

_I love how my parents were basically a couple at this point. They knew each others flaws. They were open about it too, whether it was my mother's OCD or my father's habit of running off into the woods. Yes, my mother knew about that. My dad didn't find it necessary to hide it from her._

"Now...I have to re-do that whole thing!" Yukiko groaned as she pulled the hood of the hoodie she was wearing. Ame only laughed at this "I'm going to show you a magic trick." He said a smile showing on his features. "Magic?" Yukiko asked, peeking slightly from the hood. The male nodded.

"Okay. Show me."

Ame took the books out of place once again and put them back into there right space. "Ta da!" Yukiko narrowed her eyes. Why had she not thought of that before? She has always just re-done the whole self if that happened. "Wow." Ame laughed reading her expression. "You never thought of that before, have you?" The female shook her head as she sulked in the corner. "No. Never." Ame busted out laughing as he crawled over to the sulking Yukiko. He wrapped his arms around the now sad girl and continued to laugh.

"You're just too precious." Ame said as he began to calm down with his laughter.

A small blush began to form on Yukiko's cheeks as she felt Ame nuzzle his face into the crook of her neck. Her scent filled his nose, vanilla and a little scent of coconuts. He loved that.

"You're precious to me..." He mumbled against her skin causing goosebumps to found their way onto the female's skin. The male tightened his arms around her as silence overcame them. "Say something..." Ame pleaded against her neck. He had Yukiko between his legs and his arms secure around her. His knees bent as he waited, he was scared. Scared of what she would say. His heart pounded against his chest as his palms began to sweat slightly.

_ Dad was so nervous. He once told me he thought mom would reject him and they wouldn't be friends anymore. He would then joke around and say "But then I remembered, I'm totally resistible." And put her arm around mom giving her a wolfish grin. Which caused mom to laugh and hit him over the head._

"You're also precious to me..." Yukiko muttered totally and utterly flustered. She had a slight scowl on her face. (Haha, I thought of Tsundere :P)

"I'm sensing a tsundere Yukiko." Ame chuckled as relief over took him.

Yukiko huffed "I'm not tsundere!"

"Mhm, whatever you say." Ame teased as he kissed her neck in a loving way.

"What are you doing?!" Yukiko asked tensing up and becoming beet red.

Ame chuckled softly "Showing my love."

Yukiko scowled "You're so cheesy." She joked. Ame laughed and turned her around, sitting her in his lap and leaning his forehead against hers. "Ah, but you love that."

Yukiko's blush stayed on her cheeks as she pecked his lips. "You remember what that thing I remembered is?" Yukiko asked. "What is it?" Ame asked curiosity taking over.

"It was that I love you."

"You say I'm the cheesy one but I love you too." Ame said as he smiled at the love of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh god it took me forever to update! I'm sorry. I've been super busy. I also know this chapter sucks A LOT I also don't have a laptop anymore. So I'm writing on my iPad and phone. So mistakes might happen more. Please tell me if there are any. Chapters might be shorter too until I get the hang of writing on my phone and iPad. Thank you for the comments and follows plus favorites!**

* * *

_Don't get me wrong my mom and dad had there fights and disagreements, just like any normal couple would have but sometimes it was over the most silliest of things._

"No I don't want to go to the store!" Yukiko whined as she pouted, her arms were crossed and her head turned away from her boyfriend. "You're being a child..." Ame sighed as he ran his hand through his raven colored hair. The blue eyed female wouldn't give in, she didn't want to go so she wouldn't go. That was that. They young couple have been arguing over this for the past hour and it was already getting quite late. Ame just wanted to go to the store for some things to cook but his lover was being stubborn and not to mention childish and lazy. Usually she would jump at the offer to leave the house and get some food but today was not that kind of day.

"Why won't you come with me?" The male asked as he took a small step towards the pouting female. He had a plan, a plan that would not fail.

"Because I don't want too..." Yukiko replied curtly.

"Babe." Ame started, the male was now closer an arms length. The small female looked at him curiously as a smirk appeared on her lover's flawless face.

_Sometimes my father was an evil person, of course not evil like villain like but evil in a playful way. When ever he had that mischief in his eyes you knew he was up to._

Yukiko could see a glint of mischief in the male's eyes before he engulfed her into a gentle loving hug. "Yukiko...I love you so much." He whispered into the her, sending shivers down her spine. A blush spread across the girl's cheeks as she felt a small kiss being planted on her neck, the arms around her as a small chuckle came from the male. Without warning Ame picked up his girlfriend making her squeal in surprise.

"I'll just have to carry you all the way to the store then." Ame chuckled as carried the young female in his arms, bridal style.

Yukiko closed her eyes, she knew that he knew she hated being carried. Ame was a tall person and Yukiko hated heights, the poor girl couldn't be four feet off the ground without having an anxiety attack. Ame smirked as he slipped on his shoes and grabbed Yukiko's purse. "I wouldn't have to do this if you had only had just come with me willingly." Ame stated as he walked out if the door.

"What did we need again?" Ame asked as he gently put down Yukiko in the store. The red faced girl huffed as she took his hand, leading him towards the things they needed. The raven haired male chuckled and followed her. "I expect a piggyback ride later." Yukiko muttered as she pushes the basket down the isle. Her purse hung by her side and her hips swayed a bit. Ame watches the small female and mumbled a barely audible "Okay." A sly smirk appeared on Yukiko's face.

_Okay so my mother wasn't all a saint either...Man I never noticed how perfect my parents were for each other._

Yukiko sighed as she tried to tip toe to reach the damn top shelf in the isle. Ame watched her amusement clear in his eyes. He leaned on a near by wall, his arms crossed. "Need help, shorty?" The male teased. A groan escaped the female "I'm not short-" Yukiko started but was cut off by Ame "You're fun sized. I know." The tall golden eyed Ame stood up and walked over to his lover, a small smile playing on his lips. He reached for the box in which was chocolate. He chuckled and handed Yukiko the box.

"There." Yukiko pouted and she took it "I could have got it." Ame only shook his head and ruffled her hair like she was a small child. "Whatever makes you sleep at night."

_After awhile they got what they needed and a lot more things that they didn't need such as sweets. Of course my mom got her piggyback ride. It was a good day for both mt parents. And plus that night marked the night of something magical. It marked the night that my parents first made love._


End file.
